Finally
by Ms Goth Girl
Summary: Summary: When his parents abandon him, Todd was placed in the orphanage. The act of betrayal that his parents did was the final push that Shmee needed for Todd to finally give. Johnny C. found his friend before Todd breaks. Strangely enough, Todd finally found a home and family that he can call his own.
1. No Home

**Finally**

**Summary: **When his parents abandon him, Todd was placed in the orphanage. The act of betrayal that his parents did was the final push that Shmee needed for Todd to finally give. Johnny C. found his friend before Todd breaks. Strangely enough, Todd finally found a home and family that he can call his own.

**Pairings: **Johnny C. x Devi (romance), Johnny, Devi and Todd (family love)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own JTHM sadly, sighs.

**Authors note: **Ahahaha (laughs nervously). Wow, hey guys? How is it going? (Darts nervously) I guess, I have been gone far longer than I intended. And, what's this? A new story? Why am I making a new story when I am suppose to update the rest of the other stories that I neglect? Oh, gosh, I am a right bastard, aren't I? I know you want some new chapters but I can't bring myself to continue when I am a right mess at the moment. Life in general, is a bastard. So... I just made this to make myself feel better. Anyways, I have been writing this story since highschool. Once, I posted it before but I deleted with reasons, this is a different version of my previous. Maybe, you will be satisfied with this? If you found this to your liking of course. Well, enjoy this new story.

**Warnings: **Bad-spelling, wrong grammars and un-beta'd.

* * *

**No Home**

Chapter 1

It was Tuesday afternoon, a boy with short messy black hair and muddy brown eyes stood outside from his elementary school, waiting for his father to pick him up. He wore a white shirt with black long sleeves and well-worn brown pants that have rips and tears that his mummy hadn't have the time to sew those holes in his pants. But it's okay, he liked them just the way it was, he doesn't want to bother his mummy when she's busy drinking her smoothies.

He checked at his watch that has a crack on the glass but he can still read the time very well. It's already four-thirty. Todd sniffed, trying to control the heavy disappointment in his chest. His daddy promised him that he will picked him up and take him out to eat some ice cream if he scored a twenty in his last test.

He forgot again.

Todd slump his shoulders as he realized that it's not going to happen. He slowly moved his feet to head his way to a nearby bus stop. He pocketed his hands to check some coins and finding them enough money not just for his bus fee but he can also call home. Maybe he should give a ring at his place, trying to see if he can remind his daddy about his promise.

With a small smile, hope sprung up from his chest.

_**Don't be silly, Todd, you know very well that your father purposely forgot**_

Todd ignored the voice that was coming from his backpack as he sprints his way to a telephone booth. He found one, as he slipped one coin and dialed his home number.

_Ringggg~_

_Ringggg~_

_Ringggg~_

_We are sorry that we could not reach this number. It could be disconnected or doesn't exist, thank you for calling._

Confused, Todd stared at the phone in his hand, not understanding what the lady said. Doesn't exist? Of course it exists! It his home number! Maybe, his mummy and daddy didn't hear the phone rang so he tried it again the second time.

_**It doesn't matter, Todd. You know why they didn't pick the phone on the first ring. Your mother must have been drunk again or your father must have been bringing different women in his house.**_

Todd shut his eyes tight, trying to block the voice from his head. He doesn't want to hear anymore lies from his old friend. His mummy must be sleeping, not drinking and his daddy must be really busy and not bringing strange women in their house.

They're just lies.

Lies.

_**Whatever you say, Todd. But we all know the truth.**_

Todd listened the ringing before hearing the same voice telling him about the number not exist. His hope was shattered when he realized that they are not picking up the phone. He decided to give up and not waste his money. He left the phone booth and went to find the bus stop. He found one, as he waited, he tried to stop the hurt from showing his face.

A dark look crossed his face before it disappeared when he heard the bus beep its horn. The door opens for him so he could enter. The busman glanced at him with a bored look, before closing the door with the pull of his lever. Todd didn't look anybody in the eye as he walked to find his seat. He spotted a boy with weird, scythe-like hair talking to a girl beside him. The girl with purple vampire-like fang hair ignored the boy as she plays her gameboy.

He walked pass them as he took the back seat, where the window is. He placed his brown bag to the side, bringing it close to him where he can keep a strong grip on it, not wanting some bully stealing his stuffs. He looks out the window, trying to ignore the rest of the kids who are yelling and talking about some nonsense that he is not interested.

He gives out a deep sigh.

_**I told you, didn't I?**_

"Leave me alone, Shmee." Todd placed his armed on the window sill as he rested his chin on his hand.

The bag shook a bit before it went still. Then a voice that is filled with hidden malice spoke with glee.

_**You're disappointed about your father. Was it really that much of a surprise to you? Maybe now would be the time for me to kill him.**_

Todd closed his eyes feeling so tired. For a seven year old, this is too much for him to take.

"I don't want you to hurt daddy, Shmee. That's bad."

_**But you're daddy is doing bad things to you and mummy. But mummy is also doing bad things to you and daddy. Everyone is doing bad things, friend, that's what makes you all human. And isn't right to kill them when they ignore you?**_

"It is still no, Shmee." Todd mumbles to his friend.

_**You are kind, friend. But remember that all people are out to hurt you for that.**_

Todd didn't hear anything after that.

A house that he recognized caught his attention. Todd heard the busman yelling about something and stopped the bus. Todd and a few of the kids stood up and make their way to the entrance. Todd finally stepped out from the bus and took few steps forward. The busman pulls the lever to close the door and drove off to drop the remaining kids.

Todd slowly walk his way to his house, beside his, is the home of the scary man. His neighbor, who has the habit of breaking and entering his room so he could spend his remaining time with him despite being scary, the man was the only true friend that he had, well beside Shmee of course but he's just a stuff bear.

Come to think of it he never did hear anything from him in awhile. The last time he saw him, it was the night when he made his last visit. He told him that he's going to go away for awhile. A vacation, he said. He wasn't sure how long will he be away but he hopes that he will seem again.

Todd had mixed feelings regarding the man. Sometimes he's afraid of him at the same time he felt safe around him. Confusing, of course, but he is not old enough to identify his own feelings for awhile.

Todd reached his home but he stopped when he saw something that made him pale at the sight.

A for sale sign.

Why there is a sign like that in his front lawn?

_**Because they left and abandon you, friend. We've already seen this coming in a long while. Though, I am surprised they took this long to make their move.**_

Todd shook his head, denying everything Shmee had said. He took a deep breath before slowly approaching the porch step. He gulps as he reached out the door knob with his hand to turn it open. The door was unlocked. Todd couldn't decide what to feel about that as he move the door wide open to enter.

He couldn't believe his eyes. Everything they own are now gone. The house was completely barren. He is slowly losing air; he hears a distinctive ringing sound which is slowly growing louder and louder, his vision swarmed making him see black spots.

Todd, in his blind panic, dropped his bag as he ran up the stairs calling out his parents. He checked all the available rooms; he found them all empty, vacant. His heart break into two, his mind couldn't take what he was seeing.

He sobs loudly.

"No, no, no…" He moans as he returns to the living room. He turns all around him, seeing all their stuffs gone except he found a box inside the kitchen room that he didn't notice before. He went to inspect the box and to his complete horror his parents pack his things inside the box with a note and money on top.

Devastated, he read letter.

_Dear son,_

_When you get here we are already gone. Let me explain to you what's happened. As your father I couldn't take this shit anymore. The life that I have to live just to serve your pathetic needs, I couldn't live with that. It made me feel bitter and angry. With you living in constant in my life makes me want to kill you. Your mother felt the same. She doesn't want you in her life either. We both do. So, we decided to pack everything and sell every part that is yours to some dealer that I made in contact with for awhile. Your mother left you enough cash to live for three months and the college money that I have save up for you will be used for our benefit._

_Here are the clothes that we managed not to sell._

_Goodbye_

_Not your father_

Todd cried heavily now. He shook his head as he stared at the letter. His parents…

They didn't, they didn't…

_**They did, friend. They left you all alone by yourself. Obviously, they don't love you enough to bring you with them**_

Todd choked as he turned around to see his friend, Shmee, out from his bag. Terrified eyes stared at his friend. Shmee slowly walked towards him, his bear smile revealed his demonic grin.

_**Pity, they ran before I can kill them. You should have listened to me all those years. I told you that one day they will leave you**_

"They were supposed to love me…" Todd whimpers feeling his chest tightened. "They were supposed to be my parents."

The sadness, the grief, the feeling of abandonment turned his heart cold. He clutched the letter tightly in his hands; his fingers shook as he felt a new kind of emotions that he didn't recognized.

Hatred burns in his gut.

Todd gasped as he felt the heat spread to his body. He shudders, trying to control the unfamiliar feeling of hatred coursing through his veins.

_**Yes…**_ Shmee eyed the stunning changes of his host. He purred when those disgusting innocent eyes turned dark as burning fire blazes through them. _**They've done the unforgivable crime, friend. They must be punished for doing this to you. **_

"No. Oh gosh, no." Todd crumbled the paper as anger finally wins, taking over his body. He breathed heavily as his eyes watered; tears slipped and fall over his chubby cheeks.

He stared hard at the bear who was grinning at him with dark malice.

_**Scream!**_

He did. A blood-wrenching, murderous scream was released from him. Soon, people will be wondering what was that scream all about. They will call someone to investigate the house and they will soon find a lost boy sitting on the floor, crying his heart out while screaming his mummy and daddy.

* * *

**Finally**

Officer Lotto received a call from an old lady next door, telling him about some boy crying and screaming inside the house of 776. He decided to investigate just to see what the fuss is all about. Lotto parked his police car and exited to begin his investigation. Lotto took note of the sign for sale as he continued his trek. He heard the crying and shouting coming from inside the house. Concerned for the kid, Lotto rushed inside to find the place a wrecked. He stood shocked to find the kid with a mallet in his hands, smashing everything he can get his eyes on.

He survey his surroundings just like what he did when he was training and decided to talk to the get kid to get his attention.

"Hey, kiddo! What are you doing?" He raised both of his hands slowly, to show the kid that he isn't armed or here to hurt him.

The kid turned suddenly at him with a wild look in his eyes. The mallet on his hands raised above his head ready to hit him any time if he comes any closer.

"Get away from me!" Kid screamed at him as he tries to hit him.

Based on his experienced, Officer Lotto grabbed the mallet before any damaged could have done on his person or the kid. The kid struggled as he tries to pull the mallet away from the officer's hands.

"Let go!" he screamed.

_**Here's the knife! Used it! Hurt him like they have hurt you!**_

Lotto frowned when he heard an eerie voice echoing in his head. All of a sudden a knife slashed him on the stomach. Lotto gasped at the pain as he lets go of the mallet. The mallet drops, making a loud sound startling the kid from attacking him any further.

He stared at the bloody knife in his hand and then at him.

Lotto touch the wound, thankfully it wasn't too deep or fatal that will endangered his life but the boy didn't know that.

"Oh, god, no!" The angry haze disappeared as he stared at him with hurt and confusion in his eyes. He dropped the knife starring at his blood coated hands like he was infected with some kind of virus.

"What have I done?" the kid whispered in horror. "I am sorry. Oh, god, I am sorry!"

"Hey, hey!" Lotto reached out to the kid but winced at the sudden movement, startling the wound. "It's okay, see? I am okay."

"What have I done?" the kid collapse on his knees, the strength that he has disappeared leaving him emotionally drained.

"No, it alright, kid, it alright. See? It's just a scratch."

The kid stared at him with wide eyes.

Lotto smiled patiently at the kid. "C'mon what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

The kid's face stared at him a minute longer before they crumbled into despair.

"My mummy and daddy left me all alone." He whimpered.

Lotto frowned. He looked around and noticed that everything in this house was empty except that box over there at the kitchen.

"Is this your home?" Lotto asked softly.

The kid sniffed, nodding his head.

_Shit_, he thought, _another one then_.

"What's your name?" Lotto asked.

"Todd." Todd sobs, hiccupping as he tries to control his breathing.

_Poor kid_, Lotto felt pity for him.

"Well, hello Todd. I am Officer Lotto Niceman. C'mon kid. I am going to take you to a safe place." Lotto stands up, wincing as he touches the cut.

"Oh, god, Mr. Niceman, I am sorry for hurting you! Here let me clean that cut for you." Todd stands up and runs to the kitchen to grab the first aid kit on the drawers.

Lotto shook his head since he couldn't stop the kid from being nice to him. He decided to follow him to the kitchen.

Lotto watched the kid as he pushed him gently on the chair while carefully peels off his uniform to clean the cut with rubbing alcohol.

The poor boy, his parents abandon him on the spot. Bastards, he hated those types of people. How could they do that to an innocent kid? It looks like the kid came home from school and when he noticed the sign from outside he ran here to find the house empty. What a shock. The kid must be an emotional wreck right now. He couldn't blame him for destroying the place, not when he finds his folks gone.

But…

That voice. Did he actually hear that voice? Then where did the knife come from?

"Mr. Niceman." Lotto turned to face the kid. Seeing the wound is cleaned and patch up with band aids, he gave the kid a smile.

"Thanks, kiddo." Lotto looked at the superman band aids. "Looks good. Maybe you should be a doctor when you grow up."

Todd smiled at him nervously but then he frowned. "What am I going to do? I don't have my mummy and daddy with me no more."

Lotto sighed, feeling tired. "I guess I am going to take you to Mrs. Welcomebee's Orphanage, kid."

Todd nodded his head, although he didn't look like he liked the idea of him being placed in the orphanage. Lotto stood up slowly grabbing the kid's bag. He turned to see the kid opened the box to reveal clothes and some money that was put inside the pouch. Lotto felt angry at the parents that left him here. Once the kid was done packing the stuffs in a duffle bag that he provides, they went to his car and drove off.

Lotto dropped the kid at the orphanage. He saw the deep sadness on his face and his heart went out for him. He bends down to the kid's eye level and touched both his shoulders.

"Hey, everything will turn out to be okay." Lotto said as he tried to be encouraging for him. "You're going to find a new home soon, I know it."

Todd stared at the man with black eyes, (weren't they once brown?), before giving a smile.

"Thank you for everything."

The smile gave him the shivers.

A woman, the child service, arrived three hours ago, touched the hair of Todd. Patting him, like he was some kind of dog, Todd's smile morphed into a small snarl but remains passive.

"Thank you, Lotto, for finding this child. I will take care of him from here."

"Alright-y, then. My work here is done." Lotto tipped his hat before turning around to leave.

Todd watched him go with blank eyes.

"Now, dear, my name is Winny Willy. I am from the Child Service. I would like to talk to you about your family and yourself." She smiled at the child. "Come with me now."

With both bags in his hands, Todd followed her to his new home.

* * *

**Reviews are most appreciated...**


	2. Alone Keeps Me Company

**Authors Note: **Hey, I see that you guys like the story. I thought this one won't be good but I was wrong so here's a new chapter for Finally. Enjoy my prettys :D

**Disclaimer:**I don't own JTHM, oh wellz. I am not a genius after all Jhonen is ;)

**Warnings:**Bad-spelling, wrong grammars and un-beta'd.

* * *

**Alone Keeps Me Company**

Chapter 2

In the middle of the forest there stood a cabin. The cabin was recently abandon, its caretaker had long since dead after the arrival of a man with devil eyes. Before the caretaker was killed, he took care of the cabin with a loving touch, knowing that this cabin held a great importance in his heart. His late wife loved the place, and so, Johnny C. respected the man's wishes watched over the cabin and gave it the extra care that the man had worked so hard since his wife died.

Johnny spends his time in solitude. No human contact touched him and no one to interfere his mission to rid off of human emotions. He was determined to change into a different man. He wished to be cold and emotionless, knowing that having these emotions, this so-called _humanity_, will destroy every ounce of intellect that he had. He won't stand for this. Emotions ruling over his mind made him sick with fear, and he will not stop at nothing just to be empty again.

Long time ago, Johnny never did understand why he felt these things. He never did. Every time he killed an innocent he felt dirty and guilty. It destroys his focus, it corrupts his mind and at the cost of abandoning his mission to keep the demons, the true monsters, inside the wall of his house. He was supposed to be the insane one, the psycho or the sociopathic freak, that divorced his feelings.

So why? Why?

He had a conscience once. He also had the desire to end his own life (Psycho D-boy), not wanting to be a servant anymore, and he also had the desire for revenge for he was being used as a toy (Mr. Eff) by the Wall. He hated being manipulated. But the good thing about being reborn again into this world was those shit heads, except of course Bunny, were now gone. Although he will miss Bunny, for he was such a nice company to talk to, but he was glad that he was free from all that.

Well, except this one thing.

Since the devil brought him back to earth, all of this things, this _human emotional crap_, suddenly awoken inside him from out of nowhere. It really pissed him off. Even though he'd seen the things in a negative light there was this _something_ that he had for awhile. He won't say the _L_-word because it doesn't qualify him. There was this woman and child. These people were the only two people, two human beings, two disgusting human beings, which he can tolerate with without killing them on the spot. If he were sane, though, he would say that these people were his friends _that got away_. Well, one of them did.

He wonders what become of them.

Johnny was hacking a live deer, gutting the animal, as he plans on making it his food for the day. It's been almost a year now since his absent from society, and Johnny is living his life for once. No more suicidal tendencies and no more mad-killing spree. He is at peace with his current life. His mind was blissfully silent. No more voices that orders him around, no more annoying assholes that talk bad at him, and no more walls to fill up with blood.

He was truly free.

_**I say, Nny, don't forget to say your prayers and your thanks for taking a life; it is after all a proper way to thank the gods. But then again it doesn't make a difference to you, now is it? Just like the humans that you killed in the past, no remorse, no hesitation, you just kill blindly. But this time, since I am here, I am going to teach you about life and humanity. Now don't give me that look, Nny, it's after all the right way to do it. Now say it after me, we have to appease the gods after all, we don't want to offend them.**_

"_**Forgive me, creature of creation, for taking away your life but I wish to use your vessel as food to survive. Your blood will be spilled and your soul will become part of nature once again. Your purpose in this world has fulfilled. Thank you for your gift." See? Easy to remember. Now you try.**_

Well, except this _one voice _that wouldn't leave him the fuck alone!

_**Oh, my, how rude of you to say that Nny! I guess I have to teach you some manners as well.**_

"I don't need any lessons from you, Reverend Meat!" Johnny snarled at the floating burger man statue.

_**At least say thank you to the gods, rude boy.**_

Johnny twitched madly, resisting the urge to smash the thing into pieces.

"If I say _thank you_," he said the words as if someone put acid in his mouth and force him to swallow it. "Would you leave me the fuck alone in fucking peace?"

_**I will, for now.**_

Johnny sighed, as he counts mentally from one to ten. At least he got an answer.

"_Fucking fine!_" Johnny growls. He then stared at the dead animal with distain, but, this is no human being and besides Reverend Meat was right, he should say thanks for the animal's purpose after all, unlike human beings who were conceited thinking their world revolve around them, this animal had done its job for giving him food. "I am sorry for this." Johnny raised the bloody knife (thankfully not rusted). "But your death will not be in vain. Your body will be used for a purpose to eat, and so, rest now for your work here is done. Thank you for the food. I guess."

He heard a sigh.

_**It was a start, but it was terrible! You should have followed to what I said, in detail!**_

"Oh fuck you. I've done what you asked and who cares if I didn't follow your crappy speech in detail? It doesn't matter as long as I did what you said!" Johnny glared at the statue with burning hate and the desire to maim him. He turned around, deciding to ignore him for now, as he continues to cut the meat in pieces.

Reverend Meat stayed quite.

Johnny just continued what he was doing as he wrapped the meat and placed it in his bag. He carried his goods back to the cabin. He placed the food on the wooden, man-made table, where he can start the fire. There he begins his meal.

It was quite the whole afternoon until the sun decided to sleep. Night falls, and the stars showed themselves. The moon bathed her glow on earth giving small light to the creatures of the night. Johnny was reading a book that he randomly plucked out from the bookshelves. He spent his time drawing his comics, trying to bring his artistic talent back in him. His drawings were suck, of course, it's been a long time since he'd drawn anything decent but he knows it will be a matter of time before he reached his true level.

If he was done drawing his latest issue of Noodle-boy, he proceeds in starting a new hobby. His hobby was hunting. He'd been hunting for awhile now. Hunting animals was the only way to quench the murderous urge to kill human beings. Since he isolated himself from seeing any humans his desire to spill blood rises each day. He thought that he was strong enough to handle it; he thought he could control this madness, the strong desire to see the pretty red covered in his body, his clothes, and his mouth. He could taste it, almost. And it was driving him mad, madder than he already was!

It took him three weeks, not even a month that he finally made his first kill and it wasn't a human. It was a bear that wanders around in the woods. The bear didn't see it coming when he suddenly jumped on its back and slit its throat, finally, blood showered around them and into the ground.

After his kill, Johnny was in a state of frenzy. He went wild and killed any animal that caught his eye. Birds, bears, pigs, deer, it doesn't matter as long as the raging beast, the monster inside him finally gets its fill. The thirst for blood was high, and it blinded him. He wasn't himself since those months in the woods. After his frenzy cools down he started to think. He was horrified when he saw all the lifeless bodies piled up and for a frightening second he taught that he was back at the accursed 777 house. When rationality, or what's left of it, resurfaced he realized that he wasn't getting any better.

He decided to make a strict schedule on himself.

He will only kill when he needed food and at the same time easing the raging mad thirst. He needed to control this urge. He figured murder was like a drug. Very different from any drug and he was suffering like some kind of addict that needed a fixed. He thought that he will be free once the hold that the Wall had over him was gone, he could finally think for himself. But sadly, it wasn't that easy. Somewhere along the way he had grown addicted to seeing the blood flowing out from its vessel.

He wanted to change that. He will kill with a reason.

And so, Johnny meditates himself, trying to control his mind, trying to find his restraint so he could get a hold of himself. He doesn't want to fall. He doesn't want to _fall_.

He was afraid of falling back into the darkness.

He will be damned if he's going to lose his mind over this. He will not!

_**Nny, what are you thinking?**_

Johnny jerked his head suddenly, shocked to hear a voice that he hadn't heard in awhile. Johnny turned wildly to find Reverent Meat sitting on the couch. He scowled at the object, the blank eyes of the statue starring back at him.

_**Are you thinking about something unpleasant? You look like you're about to explode!**_

"Don't be an idiot, Reverend Meat. I wasn't thinking about anything." Johnny tried to get back into reading, not wanting to talk to him.

_**Don't lie. I can tell when you're lying.**_

Johnny hissed quietly but didn't say anything. If he were lucky, the asshole might leave him tonight.

_**I am bored, Nny. Do something! Entertain me!**_

Or not, damn it!

"Who do you think I am? Some kind of comedian? Go fuck yourself."

_**Honestly Nny, why such vulgar language? You don't have to be a dick about it. I thought we could have some fun, you know? Like I don't know, let's tell each other's embarrassing stories! That will give you a smile!**_

"If you're that bored why don't you masturbate in some corner? That will keep you busy." Johnny suddenly paused. His face twisted into disgust. "On second thought, don't. I don't want to hear you fucking moan, that, urgh, I don't want to hear that."

_**You're disgusting! If I want to have a wank, I would need a body and a dick for that, don't you think? **_Reverend Meat looked thoughtful before saying. _**Why not **_**you **_**give yourself a try?**_

Johnny looked at him with wide eyes, his book forgotten. "You perverted piece of marble stone! Who's disgusting now? I am not gonna touch myself like that. You know how I abhor physical contact, with all those disgusting fluids. I hate it. "

_**Even if it's yourself?**_

"Yes, even if it's myself."

There was a pause, then.

_**Are you impotent, Nny? It's okay! I know it's embarrassing and all, I won't tell!**_

Johnny twitched, feeling his blood boiled at the comment. "What the fuck made you think of that?"

_**Well, it explains a lot of things! Why I don't see porn littered around or anything, no magazine of naked women. Not even the women that you captured appeals to you. So, the bigger question is… are you gay? Is that why you can't get your Nny Jr. up?**_

Johnny was horrified the longer he listens to Reverend Meat's bullshit. The more he listens the angrier he gets. What the hell was he saying? What the actual fuck? Is he implying that he…? That he…?

Johnny savagely throws the book at the stilled statue. Reverend Meat paused in his rambling when he saw the object heading towards his way. Reverend Meat disappears and appears right in front of him, floating with a disapproving look in his blank eyes.

_**Nny! Rude! Rude!**_

Johnny suddenly lunged at him, grabbing him before he can get away. He gripped the statue with inhuman strength. Cracks started to form around Reverend Meat's face.

"_How dare you! _How fucking dare you?!" Johnny screamed at him. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU'VE BEEN NOTHING BUT AN ANNOYINGLY LITTLE SHIT TO ME SINCE THE FIRST FUCKING DAY! I AM TIRED OF YOUR BULLCRAP! I AM NOT GONNA STAND HERE LISTENING TO YOUR UTTER BULLSHIT ABOUT ME ANYMORE! I AM GONNA FUCKING DESTROY YOU! YOU HEAR ME?!"

Johnny breathed heavily as he ends his raging rant. His black eyes harden, staring at him with insane hate and loathing. Reverend Meat was silent; his face was still, there was no emotions flickered in his blank eyes.

Until…

_**So… it's a no then? You're not gay?**_

Johnny stared at him blankly, clearly not comprehending. Is he stupid? Why can't he keep his mouth shut, just for five fucking minutes, or better yet, keep his mouth shut forever!

"Jesus Christ, you're fucking pissing me off!" Johnny growls at him like a rabid animal, spit and all, as he clenched his hand into fist, smashing his face into pieces. "AND I AM NOT ANYTHING! I AM NOT GAY YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU SHIT-HOLE PRICK! YOU'RE MAKING ME SOOO MADDDD! ARGH!"

Reverend Meat was nothing but a pile of broken glass shards. His face now scattered on the wooden floor. Johnny stared at his bleeding hand. His hand was filled with cuts thanks to his tight grip on the statue of Reverend Meat. Three minutes later, Johnny's empty face morphed into confusion.

"Huh, it doesn't hurt no more." His insane mind couldn't take the emotional strain so it quickly went to sleep leaving him on auto pilot. For now, he is calm and a bit sane. He stands up straight from his crouching position. He looked around him realizing his surroundings. He automatically head straight towards the cabinet were he kept the first aid kit.

Johnny quietly fixed his hand, not saying a word. He stayed silent until he reached his room. He laid down on the bed, thinking or not thinking, which comes first, forgetting to clean the broken shard of glass as he stared up at the wooden ceiling with empty, sad eyes.

Sometimes when he was like this, he can't help but wonder why he was living in this shitty-hole you called life. Why was he born like this? Why was he here anyway? What purpose for him to continue on existing? He knows for a fact that he was not sane, he's hundred percent batshit crazy and yet here he was, breathing and living.

He sometimes missed those bastards, his original voices and not the dickhead Rev. Meat, especially Psycho D-boy he had loads of ideas about killing oneself. At least they were being honest with him.

Or was it?

Johnny turned his back to the side facing to the window where he can see the tall pine trees. The night was young. Normally, in his age he would go out and hang out with friends or find someone, like a woman for example, to accompany him to a midnight stroll like this.

_**That's it…**_

Johnny closed his eyes remembering _one woman_.

"The woman that gotten away." Johnny whispered softly, his eyes were pure black remembering the only woman that had his heart.

She has this beautiful violet hair and bright, passionate green eyes. Her smile was filled with mischief and wickedness. He can see her soul right through her. It was filled with darkness, not the kind that swallowed you up, tearing you apart mentally and emotionally, destroying your sense of self, no, not that kind of darkness that he had in him, hers was different. Her darkness protects her, like a warm blanket of cocoon.

The shadows that hovers over her like a protector.

And he can see it in his mind's eye, he was that shadow.

_**That's it… **_

His eyes closed briefly missing the figure slowly materializing at the farthest corner of the room, hidden behind the shadows.

He wondered why he bothered to hide his feelings. He was once in love, right? He was allowed to feel that kind of happiness.

_**Yes, that's right, feel it Nny, the feeling of human emotions. No matter how many times you try to believe yourself or how you boast about riding yourself by these pesky emotions. There is a reason why I am here. **_Reverend Meat smirked darkly at the figure of his host resting. He will never sleep, but rest was all he needs. _**I am here with one purpose…**_

… _**and that is to keep you human.**_

* * *

**Finally**

_Dear (Dieary),_

_I am alone, truly. No one is here, well except that old fat bastard that was living in this place. Although, he was different from the usual shit heads back at the city…_

_Dear (Devi),_

_I wonder if you received my note, my dear. I wonder if you had known what happened to me. Would you remember about me and our time together? Probably not since I tried to… kill… you… Er… Sorry about that._

_Dear (Squee),_

_I wished I had gotten the chance to kill your dickhead of a father… miss you my best friend, miss you my little Squee-gee._

_Dear,_

_How are you? I am fine if you're wondering. I've been settling here in this place, where ever this place is. I can't name my location since I don't have any idea where I am. I guess Senior Diablo sucks at giving directions, maybe. I am living off well even society is far from where I am staying. And I am doing also well in divorcing myself from emotions. I think I am almost there and once I have mastered the art of removing all my emotions completely I will return to you. Now, enough about me, what about you?_

* * *

**Reviews will be great :D**


End file.
